Hermione's Fantasy
by lonelyroads
Summary: The title says it all. Entertaining, worth the read.


A/N: Welcome to the sick minds of lonelyroads and nevilles-gal.

This story originated from our boredom in Math 11. We alternate writing every few sentances as to add to the fun.

Warning this contains bad humour. And by bad humour, we mean fricken hilarious humour.  
Also contains SeXy sCenEz. ---WHAT THE HELL NEVILE'S GAL!

Chapter 1

Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way to platform 9 ¾. They spent the summer together at Hermione's beach house in Spain. They were all extremely happy because they had just endured the best summer ever. The three of them had hooked up over the break. You think that would cause some immense sexual tension but thanks to the alcohol; they had decided to pretend it never happened. Ron still was completely in love with Hermione, and she was still completely oblivious to it. Instead, she had fallen for the dark haired boy she had been friends with for 7 years! Harry Potter.

Now Harry, on the other hand was to busy fantasizing about Ron to notice. So pretty much they all took part in the biggest love triangle of the wizarding world. The pretended like they had only hooked up once, but truth be told, they hooked up almost every night at the beach.

"Well, well," a familiar voice drawled, "If it isn't the famous Hogwarts threesome."

Harry's stomach did a little flip flop. "How do you kn—" but he stopped when Ron gave him a jab in the arm.

"Shut up Malferret!" Hermione told him.

"Ah, well I see you made Head Girl, huge surprise, Mud blood." Drakie drawled.

Hermione's stomach lurched, she loved it when he called her a mud blood. Nobody really knew what went on in Hermione's head. Everyone though she was the bushy haired bookworm, but in actuality, all she ever thought about where her kinky fantasies. The only people who new Herm's secret where Ron and Harry, who had both taken part in her fantasiesduringthesummer.Although, Ron was never able to pulloff therole of Draco. Even after all that polyjuice potion hedrank.Hermione lusted after both Harry AND Draco. She wanted them both. With her in the middle. Hermy was brought back to reality when the hot Slytherin began to speak again.

"Well, Muddy. I'm Head Boy. So get used to seeing this face everyday. Maybe if you're lucky, you might wake up to it some morning."

"In your dreams!" She screamed at him.

"Watch it, Mud blood." Draco looked her up and down and walked off. 'Indeed in my dreams' Draco thought. The Mud blood definitely grew up over the summer and was mega hot. "I'd tap that," he muttered to himself as he made his way over to the Slytherins.

-----------Le next Jour

Hermy woke up, smiling. She had just the most fantastic dream. She dreamed about Harry and Draco in her bed with her. Her fantasy was coming to life.

_"Oh, Mud blood!" Draco moaned as she began pleasuring him with her mouth._

Hermy was sweaty from the hot dream she just had, so she decided it was due time for a bath. She slipped out of bed and admired herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing leather booty shorts and a leather studded bra. She picked up her whip, for good measure, and sauntered over to the bathroom. She entered the roomto findDraco standing inside, facing the door absolutely naked. Hermione gripped her whip. _She must still be dreaming_. She walked seductively over to him.

"Draco, I've been dreaming about you." She whispered from behind. "You know what you do to me?" She grabbed his hand and made him feel her arousal. "This is what you do to me."

Draco's eyes flew open. He was capable of arousing people? He had previously aroused Goyle…but that didn't count. He took her hand and roughly shoved it down his pants…except he wasn't wearing any…so he just placed her hand on his nubbin.

"Oh, Draco, you're much bigger than Harry!" She told him.

When she said his name it aroused him even further, he pulled her back around to face him and immediately brought his lips down on to hers.

Hermione and Draco began their long battle for dominance. However, Hermione ended up winning because of her tactics—aka, the whip.

"HEEL FERRET!" She commanded. With that, Draco got down on his knees and crawled over to her feet. "I didn't think you would listen to a filthy little mud blood." Hermione told him.

"That's all you are, is a filthy little mud blood." Draco said to her looking up at her with stormy gray eyes,which Hermione recognized as filled with lust.

"Ah, ah, ah, Draco!" Hermione said in a sing song voice. A sharp crack was heard throughout the room. Draco winced. But he wasn't going to let the mudblood dominate him like this. He looked up at the girl with stormy desire, and quicklygrabbed the whip from her hands and pushed her down on the floor.

"Down, Ho!" He screamed in triumph.

"As you wish." She indeed went down, but not in the way he meant.

"Herm—" he started but what cut off but his own scream, "OW!"

She had removed herself from him, "That's not what I want you calling me." Draco just glared at her. Apparently the battle for dominance was still on. He knew just how to win, too.

Draco shoved Hermione's head away from his nubbin, causing her to grunt in despair. He proceeded to prance out of the bathroom, and into his room. A few seconds later, Hermione too had entered his room. Draco took his wand and uttered an enchantment, causing the room to turn into an extremely tacky love shack. He then directed Hermione over to the shackles hanging on the wall.

"Put 'em on, Ho" he told her forcefully.

"Draco, we don't have time for this, class starts in 10 minutes!" Hermione whined. She turned to his CD player and put on his Shania Twain CD.

_I'm having a party for two._

"Draco, I'm having a party for two."

"I don't think I can come."

"Shut up pureblood." She snapped, cracking her whip. Draco looked up at her confusedly.

"How is pureblood an insul-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" And she whipped him once more. "Now…. Undress me."

Draco complied to her command. He very much wanted her naked so this was very hard not to follow. Draco removed the little clothing she had on.

"You can look but don't you touch." Hermione sang to him. Draco hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"So tell me what to do now. Cuz I want. You.Back." Draco sang, imitating his favourite boy bang: NSync.

"Well, if you get down on me, I'll get down on you." Hermione replied. "And if you don't hurry up I'm going to go to class."

See as they were both naked now, Draco pushed her down onto the bed that was situated into the middle of his room; where he violently had his way with her.

----

The two of them ended up completely missing their first class of the day, which just happened to be Potions with Snape.

On their way to the second class of the day, Hermione and Draco bumped into Snape.

"Where were you two today?" He snapped, gazing down at them like Ms. Jory. (Stupid ass bitch whore that "teaches" at our school.)

"Head duties." Draco replied curtly. At least there was some truth in that answer.

"I see." He said, his eyes going from Hermione's to Draco's. After ten minutes of this, Hermione got a little freaked out.

"I'm gonna be late for my class…" She sighed, and walked away.

She made her way to T-fig and sat between Harry and Ron giving them both a significant look before copying the notes off the board. Harry meanwhile wrote her a note

_Why're you so late?_

_Draco and I had…"Head Duties"…_

_Uhmm, does that mean what I think it means?_

_It definitely does._

_Well, I guess you don't need us anymore._

_Not really._

_Harsh._

_Whatever._

_So how was he?_

_Bigger than you._

_Well isn't everyone?_

_I guess… since theirs nothing there?_

_Ron seems to think so._

_Ron also thinks that Neville is good looking._

_Well I think Ron is good looking._

_I knew that already. But Harry, I have to tell you something._

_Yes?_

_Well you know all about my fantasies…_

_Mhmmmmm…mmmm Ron…_

_And you know that they involved Draco AND YOU._

_But Hermione, you know I'm gay._

_Well exactly if I'm in the middle and you're behind you can just pretend I'm Ron._

Harry smiled, and let out a little whimper.

_Bloody 'ell Hermione! That sounds great!_

_I know, right?_

_So… when can we... You know. Do it?_

_Room of Requirement tonight? 8:00? I'll bring Mr. Good Vibrations!_

_Sounds good. See you then._

The rest of the day past without any sort of event, Hermione and Harry couldn't stop thinking about their meeting later.

When classes ended at the end of the day Hermione made her way up to the Heads room to talk to Draco. She didn't know how he would take the idea.

"Yo, Ho. Get in here." Draco said as she walked in the door.

"No…" She said, smiling while walking sexily over to him. "You get in _here_" And she pointed to her private spot.

"Of course, mud blood." He said rising from the couch he was sitting on and capturing her in sizzling kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip and she parted for entrance to his tongue. They fought for dominance there too. Finally she pulled away for air. She took the chance to talk to Draco about the rendezvous.

"Draco, I have a small request." She started, "You see, I have this fantasy of mine, and if you're willing to fu fill it, I'd be willing to take part in one of yours…"

"Anything, mudblood" He gasped, returning to eating her face. As he moved down her neck, she finally regained the chance to speak.

"See well… I want you. Inside me."

"MmmmHmmmm" Draco groaned, leaving a slimy trail of saliva down to her bewbs.

"With Harry." She finished. Draco stopped abrubptly. "You and Harry, inside me at the same time." Draco just stared at the girl with a blank stare.

"How in the world do you expect me to do that?"

"Well... you in one hole and Harry in the other…" She replied.

"I'm not an idiot, mudblood. I mean, how the hell do you expect me to do you while Scar head is on the other side?"

"Oh come on Draco, I know you've always had a crush on him." She replied as it was no secret to the whole school that Draco was bisexual.

"MUDBLOOD! You and I both know that is completely untrue!" Draco replied indignantly.

"Whatever, Draco. That's my request, and if you comply I will do whatever you want me to." She told him.

He once again began to suck on her neck leaving a nice dark hickey, "Fine, just…so long as I don't have to see him, because we'll all be turned off then."

"Thank you, Draco" she said as she brought his mouth back up to her for a searing kiss.

Eight o'clock rolled around and Hermione could hardly hold in her excitement. She emerged from her room, dressed in a shiny pleather dress, barely covering her but cheeks. She wore tall black boots, and decorated her neck with a studded collar. Her hair was tied back in a slick, straight ponytail.

Draco felt his pants tighten as she walked towards him. They were already too tight, as they were also leather. He began to undo his pants, but Hermione stopped him.

"Tsk, tsk. Not now, Draco. It will make the end so much more rewarding." Hermione purred. Draco winced, obviously unable to wait that long. Hermione just took his hand, and led him into the hallway.

Within a matter of minutes, the two had reached the room of requirement. A timid looking Harry was standing outside the door, waiting for the two.

"Are youready?" He asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm about to burst, Scar Head." Draco answered.

The walked into the room that had a kind size bed in the middle. The entire room was filled with "gear" for the evening.

"Draco, come here." Hermione whispered, "Harry, you too." They went to stand with Hermione and stared at her for a few moments before she spoke again. "Lets get going." She said as she kissed Draco on the lips and pushed him back to bed where he fell.

Harry stood where the couple had left them watching them closely. Draco was on his back, Hermione on top of him. Hermione moved to undo Draco's pants. Harry tentatively moved over to the bed where he sat down. As soon as Hermione saw him she focused her attention on him. Hermione kissed Harry passionately and pushed him onto his back. Draco started sucking on Hermione's neck.

The heat was on, and they were all feeling it. Hermione began to massage both of the boys in their 'areas'. Still focusing on Harry, she straddled him and tore off his shirt. With his chest now bare, she began sucking on his man boobs. She was so caught up in her actions that she barely noticed the fact that Draco had tied her right hand to the bedpost.

Harry flipped her over so he was now on top of her. Draco took that opportunity to tie Hermione's other hand to the bed as well. He was getting a little anxious, and was annoyed that Harry was in his way. Draco promptly shoved him off her, and began molesting her face with his tongue. Harry took this chance to begin undressing Draco. Never in a million years did he think he would ever be undressing the gorgeous blonde Slytherin- simply unheard of. He frantically began pulling at Draco's leather pants.

"Oh erm… yah. Let me do that for you." Draco said. "They were kinda hard to get on, too. Haven't worked 'em in yet, yeh know?"

Draco felt a huge sense of relief once his pants were off. His throbbing lower area was now free to expand. Although, his thong was still holding back a bit of nub.

Draco wanted to be inside ofHermione so bad. He peeled down her dress, and freed her body from its confined quarters. Draco was pleased to see that his little mudblood wasn't wearing any undergarments. Less trouble for him!

He pulled his thong off and positioned himself to enter his lil' slut when Harry cried out in anger.

"HEY! What about me?" He was fuming.

"Right…" Draco said, leaning over and grabbing something from the side of the bed. "Here, Mr. Good Vibrations can give you a good time."

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "I told you! I want Harry to be involved in this too." Draco sighed, and beckoned Harry forward. "You're gonna have to take me out of these ropes though, if this is going to work."

Harry eagerly began untying her hands.

"Now…" Hermione began, seductively. "Lets get down to business."

She roughly flipped Draco over, and began riding him like a bucking bronco. Harry managed to settle her down, so he was also able to have his way with her. Harry pushed himself into Hermione roughly, causing her to let out a little yelp.

"OH HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"OH HERMIONE!" Draco squealed.

"YES RON! YES! YES! BRILLIANT!" Harry screamed in XTC.

The Hermione sandwich squirmed wildly for hours and hours. Harry was very aroused by the fact that he could feel Draco's manhood through Hermione.

Finally, the three collapsed in a sweaty heap, very satisfied. Just like 3X + 4 satisfies 7.


End file.
